Gone with the wind
by gaara's official gf
Summary: Katakan kau tak mencintaiku, dan aku akan pergi. Dan kau pun boleh bersamanya / Ketika persahabatan menjadi dilema / ThreeShots, review? ef


Chapter 1 :_ You love her, don't you?  
_

**Gone With The Wind ~  
**

Masashi Kishimoto owns all Naruto related stuff

OOC/AU/Typo/Amatir

* * *

_** Sakura's POV**_

Sekarang musim semi ketika kuntum bunga Sakura dengan indahnya bermekaran.

Sungguh, pemandangan yang luar biasa. Merah muda kelopaknya terlihat begitu sayu dan lembut. Ah, sulit rasanya mendeskripsikan kekagumanku pada bunga ini.

Hm.

Kadang aku berfikir,

kenapa ayah memberi namakanku Sakura? Bukankah bunga Sakura yang indah itu identik dengan keelokan dan feminisme? Apa ayah berharap aku akan tumbuh seperti itu?

Jika benar itu harapan ayah, maaf aku.. mengecewakan.

Aku yang seorang gadis dengan hiperaktifitas tinggi jelas tak bisa dikategorikan kedalam golongan kaum hawa yang demikian. Kuning ngejreng lebih pantas mempresentasikan keperibadianku daripada merah muda.

Selain itu, kehadiranku tak banyak dinanti seperti kedatangan bunga Sakura. Suaraku yang banyak mendapat kecaman kadang dianggap.. mengganggu. Persisnya, pita suaraku ini memproduksi suara tinggi, sedikit melengking, memekakan telinga dan pada akhirnya merusak suasana. Poor me!

Persamaanku yang hanya satu, dengan bunga Sakura adalah.. jika kini bunga Sakura tengah bermekaran, maka hatikupun begitu.

Aku tak pernah menyangka akan hal ini, aku dibuat setengah gila karena_nya_. _Nya_ adalah untuk pemuda yang kini tengah duduk disebelahku, menungguku menyelesaikan soal matematiku.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya sabar. Kulihat ia menguap kecil, kebosanan.

"Sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah." jawabku, pura-pura kesal dan kembali berkutat dengan penaku.

Well, sebenarnya satu sisa soal ini cukup mudah kukerjakan, bukan karena aku pintar, tapi dia sudah mengajariku berulang kali. Aku hanya sedang menikmati moment ini saja, berdua dikelas, tanpa ada gadis lain yang mengganggunya. Sungguh kesempatan langka.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Siswa baru yang namanya kini tengah melejit dikalangan siswi seantero sekolah. Alasan dasarnya adalah, ia tampan. selain itu ia pun luar biasa pandai. Sungguh, macam lelaki yang tak hanya mengandalkan harta dan fisik namun otak dan usaha sendiri.

Dia bukan seorang pencari atensi, namun begitu keberadaannya selalu mengundang perhatian orang sekitar. Pesona tak bisa dipungkiri, bukan?

Sasuke. Ia dasarnya seorang yang pendiam, tak banyak bicara dan sedikit acuh. Namun ada kalanya ia pun menjadi sama gilanya dengan Naruto jika, maksudku hanya jika bersamaku. Dia bilang dia nyaman bersamaku. Aneh? Memang. Tapi kau boleh bertepuk tangan untuku karena itu.

Akupun tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa seperti itu. Hal yang jarang terjadi, mengingat gender-ku yang seorang perempuan. Mungkin karena kepribadianku yang sama cueknya dengannya. Mungkin?

Dan lagi, tak seperti gadis lainnya, aku tak banyak mempelihatkan rasa sukaku padanya, walaupun kurasa ia tahu.

Sasuke pun mengatakan jika Naruto banyak bercerita tentang kekonyolanku, entahlah itu hal positif atau tidak untuknya, yang jelas keadaan dan kesamaan membuat kami dengan mudahnya berteman.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, ketika dia berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak beranjak pergi. Aku menarik lengannya, memaksanya kembali terduduk dikursinya.

"Aku tunggu diluar. Kau kerjakan saja sampai selesai, jika sudah telefon aku." jawabnya.

"Kenapa begitu? Jika aku tak mengerti bagaimana? Aku harus bertanya pada siapa? Setan?" tanyaku, sambil mengelilingkan pandanganku ke ruangan kelas yang kala itu sudah kosong.

"Masalahnya kau tak sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanmu jika aku berada didekatmu dan itu artinya semakin lama aku disekolah dan jika begitu kapan aku bisa tidur?" gerutunya percaya diri. Aku mengerutkan dahiku tipis. Sial, aku tak bisa membantah.

Aku melepaskan peganganku padanya, bermaksud membiarkannya pergi.

Melihatku yang memberenggut, dia tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum memberikan sebuah tawaran padaku.

"Kau mau aku mengajarimu?" tanyanya lagi, aku mengangguk. Dia melipat kedua tangannya setelah kembali duduk dan bersender dikursi sebelahku.

"Yakin mau?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk tiga kali berturut-turut.

"Kalo begitu, godai aku duluu." ucapnya dengan seringai.

"Seandainya saja mereka tahu jika idola mereka tak lebih dari seorang pervert." ucapku, seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, bermaksud menyamarkan rona merah diwajahku.

"Bukannya itu memang maumu? Aku hanya memberi jalan saja." ucapnya tak kalah santai dari sebelumnya. Aku menggigit penaku dan memberikan pandangan mematikan padanya. "Tapi yasudah jika kau tak mau." ucapnya lagi.

"Oh ayolah ganteng. Jangan menyuruhku hal yang tidak-tidak. Kau tahu bahwa pesonamu tak mungkin bisa membuatku menolak permintaanmu." ucapku dengan nada serak yang kubuat menggoda. Sasuke balas tertawa karenanya.

Melihatnya aku sedikit merutuki perkataanku, namun biarlah._ Whatever you wish Sasuke_.

"Yasudah, besok lusa sepulang Sekolah kita lanjutkan, aku janji akan mengajarimu." ucapnya setelah selesai tertawa, dan kemudian berdiri untuk memasukan satu persatu alat tulisku kedalam tas.

"Asik!" seruku dengan senyuman kuda. "Thanks." ucapku lagi, ketika ia mencantelkan tas ku dipundaku dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas mendahuluiku.

.

.

**Normal POV  
**

**Ooo ****Gone With The Wind ~ **ooO

**.  
**

Perasaan cinta memang akan membuat semua nya terasa lebih indah dan menyenangkan, dan itu benar. Siang itu, matahari tengah berada pada puncaknya ketika sakura mengabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama sang pujaan hati, duduk dikursi panjang dipekarangan sekolah. dan lihat saja, walau panas, Sakura tak mengeluh. Bahkan baginya, teriknya matahari terasa seperti hembusan angin sepoi dipagi hari.

Hatinya sejuk, sedingin ice cream yang tengah dilahapnya. Fuih, cinta memang gila.

"Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Sasuke yang tengah sibuk mengotak atik ipadnya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? kau tak suka Ice Cream?"

"Bukan begitu.. Hanya saja, tempatnya tak sesuai."

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi, tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Memakan Ice Cream didepan umum itu memalukan. Kejantananku serasa direnggut." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang sama datarnya seperti sebelumnya. Sakura tawa terbahak seketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia tak habis fikir jika gengsi seorang Uchiha sebegitu tingginya.

"Sudah selesai tertawanya?" ucap Sasuke yang merasa habis-habisan ditertawai. Ia kemudian menyimpan Ipadnya diatas tumpukan kertasnya dan menaruh fokus pada gadis didepannya.

"Kau itu sangat lucu Sasuke!" jawab Sakura yang masih sibuk cekikikan.

"Jangan berani kau menyebarkan rumor seperti itu tentangku." ancam Sasuke yang dibalas uluran lidah dari Sakura. Sasuke kemudian mencodongkan badannya, mengambil buku seketsa bermotif bunga yang sedari tadi Sakura pegang.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sedikit terheran. "Kau ikut seleksi untuk pameran lukisan sekolah?

"Yep!" Sakura mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan kau suka melukis?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sejak kemin lusa. Coba kau lihat ini," pintanya setelah membuka bukunya, dan menarik secarik kertas yang terselip ditengahnya dan kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Tadi malam aku membuat sketsa wajahmu. Kufikir, agar lukisanku menjadi pusat perhatian maka jalan mudahnya ya ku buat lukisan Sasuke saja."

"Kau tak serius bukan?" tanyanya tajam.

"Hehe. Tentu saja tidak. Aku iseng saja menggambar wajahmu. Taapi coba kau lihat. Untuk pemula, bukankah aku lumayan berbakat?" ucapnya bangga, seraya menyodorkan beberapa kertas sketsa lainnya.

"Seharusnya aku melayangkan somasi atas pencemaran gambar wajah."

"Saaass.."

"Tapi karena kau pemula, ya lumayan."

Sakura cukup merasa berbunga-bunga atas pujian yang diterimanya.

"Tuh kaan, sudah kubilang aku berbakat. Memangnya berapa nilai yang kau berikan?"

"Enam puluh." tukasnya, datar.

"Enam puluh? Ih bagamana sih! Kau bilang lumayan." Sakura memprotes, ia menepuk bahu Sasuke keras tanda keberatan.

"60 itu standar lumayan. Kalau bagus kuberi 85."

"Pelit sekaliiii. Hih, menyebalkan. Kalau saja kau dosen pasti sudah habis kau dibully dan dimaki siswamu!" keluhnya, seraya menggembungkan pipi.

"Biar saja. Walau menyebalkan tapi kan tampan. Pintar lagi." balas Sasuke dengan seringai mempesonanya.

"Pintar bergurau maksudmu, eh?"

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang, gambarku saja sudah bisa menarik perhatian. Bukankah itu berarti aku tampan?" Ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang punggung lehernya dan menyandarkan diri dikursi.

"Hmm.. ya lumayan lah." jawab Sakura yang tampak berfikir.

"Hn?"

"Lumayan. Yaa sama seperti gambarku, wajahmu ku beri nilai 60 dari 100."

"Yang benar saja!" protes Sasuke dengan tatapan mautnya lagi pada Sakura yang lagi-lagi menertawainya.

"Ehem.." suara dehaman seorang laki-laki menghentikan tawa Sakura. "Asik sekali sepertinya. Apa kehadiranku mengganggu?" tanya Naruto, tumben. Ia datang tiba-tiba, tanpa diundang.

"Tidak. Kemarilah." ajak Sakura. Walau sedikit meruntuk.

"Hm, yakin aku tak mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Jangan sok alim, biasa juga kau sengaja menggangguku." ucapnya lagi tajam.

"Yaah ituu. Kufikir kedatanganku akan menggangumu, itu sebabnya aku kemari." jawabnya dengan tawa.

"Hah sudah kuduga."

"Eh, tapi aku punya gosip tebaru loh. Mau dengar?" tawar Naruto. "Pasti mau dongggg!" Naruto menggerlingkan kedua matanya.

"Tentuuuu!" teriak Sakura seraya bangkit berdiri penuh semangat. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan melihat kelakuan keduanya. Dan jelas, ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kabar burung semacam itu.

"Kau tahu, kabar burung mengatakan kalau Hina.."

TENG NONGGGGG

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi menandakan jam masuk siang telah usai, yang juga memotong paksa kabar burung yang hendak ingin Naruto ceritakan.

Keduanya mendengus panjang secara bersamaan. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bel saja tak merido'i kalian untuk bergibah." komen si rambut raven.

"Tenang saja Naruto. Kita masih melanjutkannya nanti. Nanti malam kau telefon aku ya!" ujar Sakura semangat.

Sasuke mendengus pelan karenanya.

.

.

******Oooo ****Gone With The Wind ~**oooO

******.  
**

Pukul 05:01.

Sore, namun belum senja. Teriknya matahari masih bisa terasa. Namun begitu, awan kini mulai menguning, mengaburkan pandangan seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis berambut sama dengan pohon disekelilingnya.

Masih di area sekolah kala itu. Ini memang bukan jam pulang sekolah seperti yang seharusnya, tidak, yang lain memang sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Dan jika saja Sasuke tak tak harus memberi private tutorialnya kepada Sakura, ia pun kini pasti sedang tertidur pulas dirumahnya. Hm. Kasian.

Kali itu tidak seperti biasanya, keduanya memilih untuk melewati lapangan terbuka, yang sisinya dikelilingi bangunan tinggi sekolah daripada berjalan menyusuri koridor beratap ketika menuju halaman depan.

"Kufikir lewat jam 4 sudah tak boleh ada kegiatan? Disekolahku dulu seperti itu." tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba yang terdengar seperti ucapan ketimbang pertanyaan, ketika ia melihat beberapa siswi tengah bergumul didepan taman sekolah. Samar-samar ia mencoba menerawang kearah mereka.

"Oh itu?" tunjuk Sakura, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke. "Sepertinya mereka temanku." lanjutnya, seraya mempercepat jalannya kearah mereka.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

"Sepertinya itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku." ucapnya lagi.

"Memang tidak." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Well, aku tak tahu tentang larangan itu, namun setahuku tempat yang mereka tempati itu tak terhitung area sekolah, lebih tepat dikatakan tempat parkir. Jadi rasanya sah-sah saja jika mereka bergumul disana." terangnya.

"Hn." gumamnya, masih dengan tatapan yang tak beralih. Entah kenapa, sesuatu dalam dirinya menariknya untuk terus menatap gerumulan siswi itu.

Satu, dua, tiga.

Dari jauh Sasuke memperhatikan, ketiganya tengah asik berceloteh ria, namun satu diantaranya lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan ketika yang lainnya berbicara. Dia hanya menyunggingkan senyuman sesekali, ketika dua orang yang lainnya tertawa keras. Bukan karena perbincangan mereka tak menarik bagi gadis itu, hanya saja bagi gadis anggun sepertinya, senyuman mungkinlah ekspresi maksimal yang bisa ia berikan.

.

.

Tawa siswi itu terhenti, ketika salah satu dari diantara mereka berbisik, mencondongkan badannya pada gadis bermata lavender itu.

'Itu dia si murid baru. Bagaimana menurutmu?' bisik Ino. Gadis lavender itu mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Ia bahkan semakin bertanya-tanya kala kedua temannya mulai cekikikan dan menggumamkan kalimat kekaguman yang tak begitu jelas tentang pemuda itu.

"Coba liat, sepertinya dia menatap ke arah kita." Pekik temari.

"Hmm jangan bilang karena.." keluh Ino, yang langsung dibalas anggukan Temari. Hinata semakin tak mengerti. "Satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal adalah tatapannya tertuju padamu Hinata, kau sih terlalu cantik!" tambahnya lagi, Temari mengangguk pedih, patah hati.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Hinata polos, masih sama tak mengertinya sejak awal perbincangan ini dimulai.

"Kau ingat lelaki, eng.. murid pindahan yang kuceritakan ditelefon beberapa minggu yang lalu?" tanya Ino. Hinata sebentar berfikir, kemudian mengangguk pelan, tanda ia ingat.

'Oh.' batinnya.

Hinata memang baru saja menyelesaikan beasiswa short course nya, seminggu yang lalu. Hari ini adalah hari ketiga ia kembali kesekolah. Jadi pantas saja, ia tak begitu mengenal sosok 'si murid baru'.

Temari kemudian menggerling horizontal kearah kanan, dan membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber perbincangan mereka.

Dan sang pemilik mata lavender itu pun terpaku ditempatnya, ketika mendapati sosok dihadapannya.

'S-sasuke?'

******Oo ****Gone With The Wind ~ **oO  


******.  
**

Gelenyar asing kini menjalari tubuhnya, Hinata terpaku ditempatnya. Ia tak menyangka akan sosok yang kedua temannya selalu perbincangkan itu adalah Sasuke.

Onyx itu mengendarkan pandangannya ke arah lain sesaat setelah keduanya mendekat, seakan menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Hinata. Entah kenapa, namun pedih rasanya. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke yang seperti ini, jelas tak ia harapkan. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, gelisah.

"Kalian belum pulang?" tanya Sakura kepada ketiganya. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami sedang menemani Hinata, yang menunggu Gaara untuk menjemputnya." jelas Temari.

"Iya. Menyebalkan memang Gaara-MU itu Hinata, selalu saja membuatmu menunggu seperti ini." timpal Ino, Sakura tersenyum menggoda pada Hinata, sedang onyx Sasuke yang berpendar ke arah lain terlihat memicing. "Kau sendiri, belum pulang?"

"Iya, tadi aku dan dia.." seraya menunjuk Sasuke, yang berdiri disampingnya "baru saja menyelesaikan kerja kelompok kami." tukasnya, dengan senyuman bangga terpoles diwajahnya.

Pemuda itu menggerling kepadanya, tanda keberatan atas kata yang dipergunakannya.

'Kerja kelompok? Yang benar saja..'

"Sakura, apa tidak sebaiknya kita segera pulang saja. Aku.."

"Mengantuk.. ya ya aku tahu." potong Sakura, dengan cepat pada Sasuke.

"Bukan, aku lapar, kita makan!"

"Tadi bilang kau mengantuk."

"Aku berubah fikiran." Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, walau dalam hati senang. Ino dan Temari terlihat memberenggut, iri mendengar ajakan pemuda itu pada temannya.

"Kalo begitu aku duluan yaa!" teriaknya, ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangan kekarnya dipundak Sakura, menariknya pergi.

Ino dan Hinata bertatapan sekian detik, sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tanganya pada Sakura, tak rela.

"Kau fikir Uchiha itu menyukai Sakura?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba, ketika gadis berambut pink itu telah hilang dari pandangan. Temari menaikan pundaknya, tanda tak tahu.

"Hinata, bagaimana menurut.. engg, Hinata kau kenapa?" tanya Ino khawatir, ketika menyadari keberadaan temannya yang kini tengah menunduk, dengan setetes air mata dipelipisnya.

**_To Be Continued_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

HAAAAAAIIIII..

semoga ficnya tak terlalu buruk. senpai dan teman-teman, boleh review?

Oh ya, belum sempat berterimakasih sama Mizuira Kumiko, Kira-chan Narahashi , ME, Rieki Kikkawa, Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki , naomi, Sslove'yumiki Black Cattt, Kuromi no Sora . Makasih ya sudah ripyuuu di fic pertamaku :* :* (walau aku gayakin kalian inget ;p) tapi aku senang sekali, that meant a looot to me.


End file.
